


Ficlets

by madame_le_maire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, Alternative Universe - Watership Down Fusion, Canon Era, Characters as Rabbits, Gen, M/M, Some of them, kitten rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/pseuds/madame_le_maire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various whimsical ficlets. Expect lots of AUs, but not exclusively. </p><p>Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break to Bloom (Valjean/Javert)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Valjean/Javert - Watership Down AU  
> 2\. Valjean/Javert - College AU  
> 3\. Valjean & Javert - Robin Hood AU  
> 4\. Valjean & Javert - Librarian AU  
> 5\. Valjean/Javert - canon era, kitten rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean/Javert Watership Down AU
> 
> Thanks to calvin for the advice!

(1) The night wind was close on his heels as he leaped through darkness. From the wound on his neck a dull pain spread, but it only urged him on more.

“24601!” echoed the Owsla officer’s shout over the hill. Valjean startled. In that moment the Black Rabbit could not have horrified him more – Javert was Death; was fences and orders and starving kits; the place where rabbits were numbers, the opposite of everything good.

Fear flooded Valjean once again and, guided by the spicy scents of the night which mixed more deliciously than anything he had smelled in years, he darted into the undergrowth… towards beautiful, terrifying freedom.

 

(2) The old rabbit’s look was that of timid caution, appropriate in approaching a strange warren; if not for the shape made familiar through dozens of chance meetings – smaller than his own but fit for the Owsla and that peculiar shade of fur – Valjean would have never recognized Javert.

Cosette huddled between Valjean and her mate – not everything can be forgotten, not that fast. Yet there was a rest of pride in the line of Javert’s back that would keep him from begging even while at the edge and they were old, older than last time and wiser. Valjean stepped forward.

Javert did not need to speak. He made amends through his manner and the scars lining his silver fur told enough of how he had left to never come back. And when he came into Valjean’s burrow at night and nuzzled the old scar on his nape with a sorrowful tenderness day’s light would not allow, Valjean thanked El-ahrairah like never before.


	2. Exam Season (Valjean/Javert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean/Javert college AU (pre-slash)
> 
> Not to be taken seriously. At all.

“You’re not fooling me, Valjean,” Javert would have sounded drunk if it had not been obvious that he was deeply asleep. “I know for a fact that you… have… have… cheated… on the Maths exam…” and with that his voice died down to an unintelligible murmur.

Valjean stared down at him, frozen. Javert’s head was resting on the table between scattered text books. The edge of a large encyclopedia was digging into his cheek and he was drooling onto the plastic of the library table.

After a moment of silence, Valjean set down his own stack of books onto another desk and took out his phone. “No harm done,” he thought snapping the pictures, “and no way Javert would let anybody see those.”

Turning to leave, he stopped again, took Javert’s jacket from the back of his chair and draped it over his slumped shoulders.


	3. In Forest-Deeps Unseen (Valjean & Javert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean & Javert Robin Hood AU 
> 
> Prior knowledge of subject not required (writer has forgotten most of what they used to know about it in favour of countless rewatches of the Disney movie, shhh).
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from Tennyson.
> 
> Thanks to MissM for beta!

(1) “You cannot run forever,” Javert forced out. The fabric of his coat cut sharply across his throat, pinned to the tree by a well-aimed arrow, but his eyes were even.

Valjean turned back. He was elated – the tournament had been a success and Cosette was safe with Fauchelevent and his men. Together they would devise more ways to relieve some of the misery they all had experienced sometime of their lives and had no wish to see in others anymore… and, perhaps, they would be happy again.

And though he felt pity softening him as he looked upon Javert – no man beyond salvation, none fallen too deep – nothing could dull his high spirits.

“No," he agreed and, tucking the bow into his belt, disappeared into the woods, leaving the bailiff pinned to the tree.

 

(2) “I said I would not run from you forever,” whispered a familiar voice into his ear after a figure, motion smudging it into a blur of green, had cut through the air and jumped onto the platform, cord swishing, “Now, for instance, I’m taking quite the opposite direction.”

The rope fell onto the floor in pieces. Javert swallowed. The chafed skin of his neck ached, his world lay shattered and a sucking black had been left in his chest where belief had burned brightly once, punched there by his former idols – the reward for honesty – and he did not want to think about whether this was right and where it fit into his cracked mind.

But for now, he was simply tired.

“You are far too old for this,” he grumbled, letting Valjean take him by the arm and leave the gallows and the whole of his former life behind them, flying through the air.


	4. Read Love Into My Soul (Valjean & Javert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean & Javert librarian verse, inspired by [Cinaed's AU](http://cinaed.tumblr.com/post/75365276700/any-au-headcanon-modern-school-medieval-and-so).  
> Written in February.

“But this – this is _unsafe!”_ Javert was all but shaking as he pointed his finger at the table. The corners of Valjean’s lips quirked up in amusement at Javert’s anger, which was a little too much like an outraged sparrow’s to be impressive.

“You’re talking as if they’re playing with matches and are about to set the house on fire. They’re just reading.”

“As if they have any appreciation for that!” Javert snapped, almost too loudly, then checked himself and proceeded in hushed tones. “Look at how they’re treating the books!”

Valjean sighed, growing serious.

“True, we care for books. But what’s in them is more important than how they look. This is about giving them a chance. Books can be replaced.”

_Souls can’t_ , was what he left unsaid, turning his back and retreating to his office, leaving Javert gaping in the reading room.


	5. Helping Hands (Valjean/Javert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean/Javert canon era, kitten rescue
> 
> Written for Esteliel's prompt for the "texts from last night" meme: _JVJ and "Do not tell guys at bars about kittens you rescue. They will walk away."_
> 
> Thank you to voksen for beta!

“If people could see you,” Javert said with a snort.

“What do you mean?” Valjean bent down to brush off some dirt which had smudged his knees during his climb down the tree.

“Well, what does one see when one meets you in the streets? The strength of your arms, I should think; your formidable stature. I suspect it has intimidated many a crook of the sort you attract with your pockets full of gold. Yet they would not be so discouraged if they were present now,” Javert said, eyeing the ginger kitten in Valjean’s arms with disdain.

Valjean laughed, petting the small animal.

“Perhaps if they knew that I only use my strength to help, they would cease stealing altogether,” he replied, “But I see you do not agree with me. Now,” he said louder, turning to the group of children which had awaited the cat’s rescue anxiously, “who was the owner of unfortunate Amélie?”

As a boy stepped forward to claim the ginger kitten, Valjean turned to Javert once more.

“At any rate,” he said, “they would not take you for the fearsome inspector anymore, either, if they had seen you assist the rescue.”

“I merely steadied the tree,” grumbled Javert and reached up to pick a stray leaf out of Valjean’s hair.


End file.
